Not A Mistake
by Mrs.Lahote
Summary: *Summary inside!*
1. Summary

Ok so I made a few changes to my account. I used to be purpleunicornXD and I had a story called "Why now?" but I had MAJOR writes block and couldn't finish it so it has been removed :/ sorry guys. Anyways I'm starting a new story and I wanted to give you guys a summery and see what my followers thought before just jumping back into writing. So please read the summery below and either review/PM me and let me know if you have any ideas :) also if you would like to beta the story that would be awesome! My grammar sucks sometimes so it would be really nice to have some one to fix my mistakes. Anyways, I'm rambling, please read the summery and let me know what you think! I really want to hear from you guys!

* * *

**_NEW STORY!_**

**Summery**: _"For some people death means eternal life, but for me, death has no meaning...not since __**HE**__ left me."_ Bella Swan had her life all mapped out when she started dating Edward Cullen, a Vampire, she would be changed and they would live happily ever after. Or so she thought, until the day Edward vanished with out a word, no goodbyes or anything from the people she planned to call a family. A few incidents occur and Bella ends up with the "wrong crowd", until she meets up with some very familiar faces and quite a few new ones. What happens when Bella is faced with a decision that could change her life? Will she take the chance or will she stick to her new ways of parties and fun?

* * *

So...Should I do it?


	2. Ch1 The Life I Knew

**Chapter1**

**"The life I knew"**

**Bella's POV**

**(Setting: late September)**

* * *

**A/N: ok so here is the first chapter! I really hope you guys enjoy it! It didn't really take that long to right so it's probably a little boring but please bear with me! It will get better I promise! **

* * *

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Ugh!" I sighed and turned my alarm off.

It was 5 am Friday morning, the last day of the week before I was free to hang out with the love of my life, Edward, and his family all weekend. It's also the first Friday since my birthday, and the night Edwards brother Jasper tried to kill me at my birthday party Alice, Edwards sister and Jasper's mate, had thrown for me.

I sat up in bed and ran my fingers through my dark brown hair, shaking it out. I stood up and quietly walked to the bathroom, being careful not to wake up Charlie, my dad, and took a shower. I washed my hair and my body before jumping out and going back to my room.

I walked to my closet, wrapped in my towel, and grabbed a pair of dark skinny jeans, my favorite midnight blue blouse and my black leather jacket. Even though I hated dressing up, I had to admit, letting Alice play Bella Barbie all this time has kinda motivated me to dress a little better. I also grabbed a scarf and my small purse before walking down the stairs and heading to my truck, slipping a few times before getting in and heading to school.

Once I parked in my normal spot by where the Cullen's normally are, they hadn't been at school since the whole birthday fiasco. I keep telling myself they are gonna show up but they never do, I haven't even heard a word from any of the Cullen's which was strange, by now Alice would have convinced me to go shopping or something, I was starting to worry.

I sat in my truck until it was time to go to class, watching my old friends laugh and joke around. I watched as Angela and Jessica smiled at Mike, Ben, and Tyler. Jessica had a huge crush on Mike, but he kept hitting on me when I would go to his family's store, and Angela and Ben have been dating since junior prom.

When the bell rang and everyone started walking inside I quickly grabbed my bag and my binder and walked into the school. I heard people whispering as I past them, I didn't care what they said so I didn't pay attention, all I cared about was getting this day over with and seeing Edward tonight.

I made it through my classes surprisingly, the day passed slowly and I hated it so much I almost walked out before lunch. I needed to see Edward, I needed to let Jasper know everything is ok, I needed to see my second family. When the last bell rang I ran to my truck, managing to make it with out slipping, and drove to the Cullen's house.

A few minuets later I was pulling up to the house. All of the cars where gone and it seemed like no one had taken care of the yard in a while. I quickly parked and got out of my truck. _Maybe if I go inside?_ I thought to myself, I really hoped someone was home, normally Esme or Edward are here to greet me when I come over after a day without them at school.

As I got closer to the door I saw a piece of paper taped to it. When I got to the door a pulled the paper off the door and unfolded it, reading it to my self. I had to reread it several times before I finally realized what it meant, and once I did I broke. I couldn't believe it, and frankly I didn't want to believe it. They where gone. Up and vanished with out a word. The people I called family, the man I loved, gone forever.

I crumbled the note up and threw it on the porch, my first instinct after that was to get as far away as possible. At this point I knew I was to upset to drive so I ran into the forest, tripping a few times until it finally got dark and I was officially lost. I didn't feel like trying to figure my way out of the forest so I sat on the cold, hard ground and just cried until I eventually passed out.


	3. A Chance Encounter

**Chapter 2**

**"A chance encounter"**

**Paul's POV**

* * *

**A/N: ok so I gave you a look from Bella's POV now here is Paul's POV. I also figured that since I quit my last story I would give you guys at least the first 3 or 4 chapters by next Friday. right now I'm posting them as I finish them but soon I will start setting a day or days that I will post. Anyways! On to the story! Enjoy my lovelies! **

* * *

"P-Paul!" I was in the middle of making Lauren moan my name when my phone went off. I covered her mouth with my hand and answered when I saw Sam's name come up "what's the deal Sam? I'm not on the clock for another hour" I growled through the phone. He knew I was having Lauren over before it was time my patrol

"Chief Swan called Billy. Bella's missing, she went on a walk with that Cullen kid and never came home, Billy asked us to help search for her." Sam said in his stupid Alpha voice.

"Could it wait? I'm kinda busy." I didn't look at Lauren, all she ever wanted was a relationship but that's not really my style. I'm kinda known as a player in La Push and Forks, Lauren is just so easy to get I tend to just call her if I need a good lay, and I'll admit she was awesome in bed.

"Paul Lahote, get your penis out of Lauren and get your ass out here now" he alpha ordered. He knew I couldn't fight the order.

I growled and hung up the phone "it's time for you to go" I pulled out of her and threw away the condom before grabbing her clothes and tossing them at her

"But Paul" she whined and sat up in my bed.

I didn't look at her while I grabbed an extra pair of shorts "get out now Lauren"

I heard her sigh and get dressed "fine but will we get to finish this later?" She always asked the same question when I had to bail and I always gave her the same answer

"We'll see" I waited until she was gone before I sprinted into the woods and phased

Moments later Sam told me and Jared he had caught her sent and to meet him back at the Swans house. We did as we where told and arrived at the Swans just as Sam was walking out of the trees with Bella. I felt a strange pull for ignored it, I didn't want to be around the leach lover. As Sam got closer we could see that she was sleeping. I saw Chief Swan go over and try to take her, I started to let out a low growl. _What the hell was that!_ I thought to myself. I brushed it off, blaming it on the now faint smell of bleach, vanilla, and death.

Sam told Charlie he would take her inside and lay her on the couch, I could see she was shivering in her sleep, he was trying to keep her warm as long as possible. Jarred and I followed Sam into the house and stood against a wall in the living room, watching as Bella started to wake up and Chief Swan started asking questions.

"Sam she needs to rest. We should be leaving" I said looking at him. The house smelt of vampires and the smell was pretty repulsing.

Sam looked at me then back to Bella "he's right, you need to rest. Take it easy tonight and one of us will be back tomorrow to check on you" she smiled slightly at him and nodded. Soon we were out the door, in the trees and phased running home.

* * *

**A/N: ok so if you guys can't tell this is a Bella/Paul pairing! But I'm gonna do thins different and wait for him to imprint on her. I want it to be when everyone least expects it! Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed it. Yes Paul is sticking to his player ways but you'll see why he is like that later on. I have a few things I'm changing from the books and movies but they are surprises! I think you guys will like what I have planned, or at least I hope you do! Please review and give me your thoughts, I value other peoples opinions and I read EVERY review I get! And if you have an idea PM me or put it in your review, I may through it into the story if I really like it! But now I'm rambling so I'm gonna go now and start working on the next chapter! Goodbye my lovelies, I will see you soon! **


	4. The Visit

**AN: ok so I know I haven't updated in a while, but a lot of things have happened. But anyways here is the next chapter, I really hop you guys enjoy it, I worked extremely hard to get this finished. **

* * *

Chapter 3

"The Visit"

2 POV's

Bella's POV

I woke up the next morning on the couch to the sound of football on tv, which meant Charlie was up. I slowly sat up and looked around, jumping when Charlie spoke "Morning Bells. How you fellin?"

"I'm fine" I lied. I felt like crap, I was sore, heart broken, and frankly I felt like I was going to be sick. I stood up from the couch and folded the blanket I had been covered with. "So I'm thinking about heading down to the Rez for a bit. Maybe seeing Jake? I still have to thank Sam for finding me last night." I said, not looking up at him.

"That sound good Bells, maybe I could go with you and visit Harry and Billy" I knew what he was doing, he didn't trust me after last night.

"Sure I guess" I wasn't going to tell him no, he would have been hurt that I denied him seeing his friends. We went our separate ways and soon enough we were leaving the house in my truck.

Moments later we had pulled into the Black's driveway. Charlie had went inside while I stayed outside, going through old childhood memories from when I was younger.

One thing Edward didn't know was that I knew about the werewolf's. I had payed Jake a visit one day while the Cullen's where "camping". I had witnessed Jake phase, hearing the screams of pain from his bones breaking, seeing his clothes shred and watching him fall to the ground in the form of a light brown wolf. He was really surprised when I didn't run, I mean it's not like my life is normal anyways.

"Bella!" I heard my name as two big arms wrapped around me and lifted me from the ground

"Hey Jakey!" I laughed as he put me back down

"What brings you here today? I figured you would be at home considering umm..." He didn't want to say it, he was dancing around the fact that they had left.

"You don't have to sugar coat it Jake. The Cullen's left, and yes I'm sad and angry, but I'm not going to let then ruin my life" I shrugged and looked at him "I actually came to see Sam, I never got to really thank him for finding me. I thought I'd come visit before I headed over there, and I kinda need you to show me where to go, I don't know the area so I do t know where he lives" I started walking towards my truck again with Jacob following and walking to he passenger side. Soon we were on our way to Sam's

Paul's POV

I ended up passing out as Sam's after my patrol last night. I didn't feel like going home and I knew Emily would be making breakfast, this way I could get to the food before the others.

"Morning Em, Sam" I said as I walked into the kitchen

"Morning Paul" Emily smiled at me lightly

"Smells great in here Em" I smiled and grabbed a muffin from the counter just as I heard a truck pull up and shut off. Moments later I could smell leach and strawberries, Bella, and Jake was with her. I felt a strange pull outside as I heard her walking up the steps. Soon her sent filled the house as Jake announced their presence. I saw Jake walk in with his arm around Bella and let out a slight growl, snapping out of it when make looked at me, what was wrong with me?

* * *

**AN: hope you guys liked it. I'm already working on the next chapter and will try to get it posted ASAP. Anyways, please review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
